1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of color codes representing numerical values and more particularly to the use of these color codes in a selected sequence on jewelry and clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
Color coding is a standard means of identification in countless public and private activities. The use of red, yellow and green for traffic lights is well known. Also, persons associated with electronics are familiar with the use of color codes to identify the ohmic value of resistors used in the electronic circuitry, such as a printed circuit board (PCB""s). This color-coding scheme is at least fifty (50) years old.
However, the systematic use of colors to represent numerical values has not been extended to any other applications in the knowledge of the inventor. In today""s society, numbers, with no color association, are a major method of providing identification. The majority of these number identifications are freely exchanged. Perhaps the most common are dates including birth dates, anniversary dates and other special occasion dates; telephone numbers, addresses and social security numbers.
Zinni in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,869 discloses a jewelry ornament construction comprising an elongated pin and a plurality of ornamental elements. The elements are retained on the pin in a generally planar relation to form a composite ornament. The ornaments are adapted for personalization with various desired combinations of elements, which may embody monogramatic and emblematic insignia. Color coding is not disclosed.
It would be very helpful for persons to have a convenient and decorative media to display important numbers which affect their lives. The present invention provides such a helpful invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a media which is convenient and aesthetic to display a sequence of numbers which are important to a person.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed an article of jewelry having a plurality of separate components. Each component has a specific color. Each specific color represents a numerical value wherein the components are arranged in a selected sequence.
In further accordance with the teaching of the present invention, there is disclosed an article of clothing having a plurality of color swatches formed thereon. Each color swatch has a specific color. Each specific color represents a numerical value wherein the color swatches are arranged in a selected sequence.
In still further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a kit for decorating items. This kit has a plurality of members, each member having a front face and a back face. The front face of each member has a specific color thereon. Each specific color represents a numerical value. Means are provided on the back face of each member for attaching the respective member to the item wherein the members are arranged in a selected sequence.
In another aspect, there is disclosed a method of depicting a selected sequence of numerals. A plurality of colored components are provided, each color representing different numerical value ranging from 0 through 9 inclusively. Colored components are selected having a desired numerical value. The colored components are connected to an item in a selected sequence wherein the colors depict the selected sequence of numerals.
In still another aspect, there is disclosed the method of customizing an article of manufacture with an arrangement of colors selected by a purchaser of the article from a standard color-coded chart. The selected arrangement of colors represent a data or a number which is personally significant to the purchaser.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.